Luna's Fear
by Starpool2
Summary: "You thought it was done, you thought it was over? Well, I'm back, and this time you can't stop me!" Nightmare Moon was back, and this time, nothing could stand in her way.
1. She's Back, Boys

Luna was having a nightmare. A real life nightmare.

"Ahaha, you thought I was done! You thought that after Rarity it was over! Well I'm back princess, and there's no more elements to stop me, not this time!"

Nightmare Moon was back. And this time, there was no way to stop her.


	2. The Ending

"Ahahaha!" Nightmare Moon laughs. "This time I will rule Equestria! This time nothing will stop me!" Nightmare Moon circles around Luna."Not even you, filly." Nightmare whispers, the sound floating on a breeze. Luna's mane is drooping not in it's usual flowing grace. Nightmare flies in the sky, confident and proud. Celestia is in the moon and the mane 6 are in the caves beneath Canterlot.

"Why can't I stop you?" Luna asks. Nightmare stops, and bursts out laughing, as if the question is so ridiculous it shouldn't even be asked.

"You can't stop me... because you're an earth pony! Discord!" Nightmare calls her slave.

"Yes, mistress?" Discord appears.

"Take Luna's wings and horn, and make sure they're locked up good." Nightmare commands.

"Yes Mistress." Discord sighs. He then snaps his fingers and Luna's wings and horn, disappear.

"You may go." Nightmare waves her hoof in dismissal. Discord vanishes. Luna stares at her back. Then she feels her head. Then she cries, knowing there's no hope. "Mwahahaha!" Nightmare laughs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some royal duties to attend to." Nightmare Moon flaps her wings and flies off.

"Psst." Luna hears a voice. She glances around. "My gift to you." The voice whispers. _Pop!_ Luna feels her magic and flight return.

"T-thank you, whoever you are." Luna flies up, off to the ruins of Canterlot. Nightmare has made her residence in ponyville the old castle of the two sisters, so she won't be in Canterlot. Luna gets to the ruins of the castle, and goes into a secret cellar, where all the armour is.

After donning her armour, Luna flies off, landing at the castle of the two sisters.

"Ah, hello, I've been expecting you." Nightmare Moon's eyes glint from the darkness. "It appears Discord really is a traitor. Oh well." The eyes turn to glare at Luna.

"Well, come fight me!" Luna yelps.

"If you wish." Nightmare shrugs. The shoes of her armour shine as she starts to step out of the shadows, her shoes are followed by black legs, a neck plate with a moon, and finally, the rest of Nightmare Moon. The _clip clop_ of her hooves are heard as she walks up to Luna.

"Now, what are the rules of this fight?" Luna asks.

"Very simple, whoever loses must leave this land, and be sentenced to the moon... for the rest of eternity." Nightmare responds.

Luna nods.

"All right." She agrees to the terms, sealing her fate... whatever it may be.

Nightmare flies into the sky, playing chase. Luna falls for it, flying after her nemesis. Nightmare Moon stops short, causing Luna to smash into her, Luna starts falling, but quickly regains altitude. Nightmare sends a blast of magic toward Luna.

"Nice trick. Now here's mine." Luna smirks, and dodges, fast as possible. She flies toward one of the collapsing towers in the castle.

"Now who's playing dirty?" Nightmare laughs chasing her foe. "I was unaware that the fate of Equestria was resting in a game of tag!" She yells. Luna takes the bait and flies back, sending her own magic in Nightmare's direction.

"I will never give in!" Luna screeches, dodging another blast, behind her, a tower falls. Luna gulps, thinking about what would have happened had the blast hit her.

"Well, this just makes things more amusing." Nightmare laughs once more. Luna growls, while she's distracted the princess of the night blasts Nightmare into another tower. The tower falls, Luna waits, watching.

Unbeknownst to her Nightmare Moon was rising in the sky behind her, then, she sends forth a blast of magic so powerful that it creates a Luna shaped hole in the ground. Luna climbs out, shaking her head.

Luna snarls, lunging into action once more. She whips around one of the still standing towers three times, then flies inside it. Nightmare waits for her advisory to fly back around, when she doesn't Nightmare flies to the tower, probing Luna.

"What a coward, well, I can take Equestria over since she's surrendered."

Luna begins to shake with fury, she waits for Nightmare to come closer.

"She's so weak."

Closer.

"Foolish."

Closer.

"Dumb."

Closer.

"And she can't even save Cel-"

NOW! Luna had been building up her magic, biding her time, finally, she was ready. The princess sends a blast of magic containing all her power at Nightmare. She's so close there's no time to dodge, when you look again, there is nothing there, it's over.

However, the sheer force of Luna slamming into the tower wall caused it to collapse, burying Luna.

Broken and battered, the night princess steps out of the rubble, head hanging, both her wings are broken, one eye is closed, and she is limping. Finally, though, she has proved herself a hero to Equestria. The silhouette collapses, finally done.

"Luna?" A familiar voice calls. "Luna!"

A figure appears in the distance, running toward Luna's still figure.

"Wake up sister." Celestia sobs. "Please... I can't lose you... not again..."

Celestia looks at her sister, carefully she lifts the blue alicorn onto her back, and flies to Ponyville. She doesn't bother raising the sun.

Later...

Celestia waits at the hospital, pacing. Nurse Redheart steps out.

"Hello miss." She greets. Celestia's head snaps up.

"Lulu? Is my sister all right?" She cries out frantically.

"She's in a coma, I don't know if she'll be all right, only time will tell." The nurse replies soberly. Celestia nods.

"Thank you." Celestia says.

"Of course." Nurse Redheart replies. "You can go see her if you wish."

Celestia runs into the room.

Luna is laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully, her eye is bandaged, as well as her wings and leg. Her breathing is slightly rasped, but otherwise she seems fine.

"Luna." Celestia starts. "Before you turned into Nightmare Moon my world was black and white, good and evil, but if this is true... why do I see all this colour? You've been with me, even in spirit, when I was lonely or sad, our lives have always been spent together, I've been there for you, and... you've been there for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Now. After all this, after all we've been through, after she's finally been vanquished. The world is now free of one less villain and I want you to be there to see it. To see the world you've helped create. I love you... sister."

Luna's eyes fluttered open.

"I... love... you... to... sister." She gasps.

"Shh, save your strength." Celestia tells her sister.

"I... can't... need... to... tell... you... before... I... die." Luna ignores her sister.

"No, you're not dying!" Celestia sobs.

"I... heard... what... you... said..." Luna wheezes. "Thank... you..." Luna takes a shuddering breath. "And... I'm... sorry... my... time... has... come..."

"No!" Celestia cries.

"I'm... sorry..." Luna sighs, but regrets it. "I'll... be... joining... mother... now..."

Celestia continues crying.

"Please, sister." Celestia whimpers.

"Sister... smile... for... me..." Luna's body is racked by a coughing fit. Celestia gives her a sad, sad smile. "I... love... you..."

Luna falls back to sleep, Celestia watches her chest rise and fall.

Rise and fall.

Until her life fades out.

 **Wow... that turned morbid fast. Whoops! Yes, I love Luna, so this is not an insult to Luna fans. Ok... yeah, this was supposed to be a Luna gets over her per on all enemy thing. Well, she did get past that enemy, at least she's at peace, eh?**

 **R and R weather you liked my ending or not.**

 **I'm not changing it, just curious.**


End file.
